You Are Not Alone
by Tawananna
Summary: AU! Superboy has the trust and love of Superman from the very beginning. Too bad that's not the case with the rest of the league.
1. You Are Not Alone

Pairings: Gen for now

Genre: Drama, Family

Summary: AU! Gen. YJ Anon Prompt. Superman loved and accepted Superboy the moment he saw him. Too bad the Justice League was not as understanding. Father!Superman, Brother!Billy

Inspired by a prompt from the YJ anon meme with the premise of Superman accepts Superboy and the league does not.

* * *

><p>You Are Not Alone<p>

Clark was sixteen when his parents revealed the spaceship they hid in the cellar and learned of his alien heritage and the fact that he was now the last of his species.

"Jor-El might not have known everything," Pa consoled him as they left the cellar. "Maybe other parents got their children off world in time as well. You can't give up, son"

Clark deeply hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>He was twenty-two when he makes his public debut in Metropolis and uses his powers publically as Superman. It is the most frightening, exciting time of his life. Between the sudden onslaught of metahumans determined to fight him, the letters of how people are glad to see he is protecting them, and those wondering if he's here to start an invasion.<p>

"Did you hear?" Lois asked him one morning. "Superman, seems to be have gotten some competition?"

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lois slides him a picture of a dark haired woman, flying through the air in a brightly colored armored swimsuit. "This was taken in Washington. She's calling herself Wonder Woman. Do you think they're re-"

But he is already gone.

Lucky for him, Wonder Woman is surprisingly easy to find. He found her after her sound defeat of a woman who looked to be more cat than human in downtown Washington.

"Superman," She greeted with a smile, glowing from battle "I heard about you. You've been doing good work."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course," She said.

Wonder Woman soon turns out to be one of the nicest women Clark has ever met. And not a day goes by that Clark isn't grateful that he has met her.

But she was not Kryptonian.

* * *

><p>His friendship with Wonder Woman only grows, and he meets others heroes along the way, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern and so many others fighting the big fight with him. And by the time he's thirty, they even form an organization, a Justice League to protect others. He doesn`t feel so alone anymore. Even when Hamilton tells him that he cannot have a child with a human female.<p>

"There's a guy calling himself Captain Marvel that's appeared in Fawcett City recently," Flash said during one of their meetings. He puts up a picture of a flying dark haired man with a lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest. "Nice guy from what I heard. Maybe he should be up for league membership."

"He _is_ a nice guy," Hal confirmed. "I met him. Seems like a bigger boy scout than old Supey here. He seems like he'd be a fine addition."

"We're not a clubhouse," Batman growled lowly. "He shouldn't join our organization for a reason as simple as you liking the guy, Hal."

"Now wait a minute." Hal said, raising his finger towards the dark knight, preparing to start one of their very common arguments.

"What are his powers?" Black Canary asked interrupting the fight that was about the take place.

"So far all we've seen is Super Strength and Flight, like Diana and Clark." Flash said. "Heck, he even looks like Clark."

And with that, a spark of hope that Clark long thought was gone is instantly re-lit.

"Maybe I should check him out?" Clark asked turning his attention to Bruce. "That way we can see if he's a good fit."

"Do whatever you want," Bruce said.

And so Clark did.

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel turns out to be another false lead and Clark's heart breaks in a way he couldn't even believe was still possible.<p>

The cheerful Captain was a good person and obviously league material.

But he was not Kryptonian.

"I got my powers magically one day," he told him omitting the exact circumstances that occurred. "And now that I got them. I really just want to help people. Like you," he added his cheeks turning a dark scarlet. "You're like my role model you know."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Clark told him with conviction.

* * *

><p>By the time the new hero named Icon appears, in a space-ship just like him, with powers, just like his Clark has learned not to get his hopes up.<p>

But that does not stop him from keeping up with exploits anyway.

After a long fight with Wotan who tried to blot out the sun, Clark is prepared to collapse when he finally gets back to his apartment. Just as he's about to change out of his costume, he hears the call.

With a sigh, he turns on his communicator to hear the familiar voice of a certain dark knight on the other side.

"Get to the hall," Bruce ordered. Before he could even ask why, the dark knight had already hung up.

With a sigh, he turns right around and flies back towards the Hall of Justice.

* * *

><p>Bruce isn't there to greet him. Instead a concerned Wonder Woman is standing outside the entrance, her arms crossed.<p>

That couldn't be a good sign.

"What's going on?"

"It's better if you just see for yourself," Diana said, gesturing for him to go inside. Along the way, she apologizes for Bruce's absence and tells him he had to leave due to a dangerous stunt that the sidekicks had apparently pulled in Gotham.

She drags him into one of their rarely used interrogation rooms hidden in the back of the hall, and Superman is growing more and more concerned by the moment. She guides him to behind one to their one sided mirrors to peer inside.

"He scared the life out of Catherine and the security team by the way." Diana said as he walked inside. "They were locking up when they saw him."

Superman peered inside to see what had caused so much commotion and gasped.

Inside was a boy.

A teenage boy, a little past sixteen was dressed in overly large clothing was pacing around the room, barefoot. Dirt and grime covered the plain green and large hoodie and jeans he was wearing along with several burn holes that revealing a white material that seemed to actually be glowing underneath.

His spitting image at sixteen.

"He said he wouldn't talk to anyone else but you," Diana told him.

But he barely hears her when he sees eyes that are so blue they are almost glowing meet his gaze.

He is Kryptonian.

And Clark suddenly feels so light; he wondered how he managed to still keep his feet on the ground at the moment.

"I'm going to talk to him," He said to the Amazon and walked inside before she could say another word.

"Superman!" The boy exclaimed with a younger version Clark's own voice.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" He asked with a neutral expression. Hiding the fact that his heart thumping so loudly in his ears he wondered if the boy could hear it.

The boy opens his mouth and starts to tell him one of the strangest stories, he has ever heard.

Clark learns several things about the boy in quick succession.

He is named Project Kr: The Superboy.

He is the product of years of research of a facility that would make Frankenstein have nightmares. The clone of the Superman, created for the sole purpose of replacing Superman in the situation he dies.

And he has just run away from the only home he has ever known.

Superman isn't sure how to process all the information that he is bombarded with. The horror of being cloned is quickly squashed by the feeling of wanting to console the obviously distraught teenager.

"What am I supposed to do now?" The boy asked him after finishing his long story, nearly begging as he said it. His eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"Anything you want," Clark told him. "You're not alone anymore."

Neither was he.

* * *

><p>Notes: Young Justice! Superman was obsessed with finding another Kryptonian in canon in Icon, in Captain Marvel which is why it bothered me so much he ignored Superboy. So I got interested in a universe where he accepted Superboy right away.<p> 


	2. Meals and Questions

You Are Not Alone

Chapter Two: Meals and Questions

* * *

><p>In retrospect Dick probably shouldn't have listened to Wally.<p>

The idea the speedster had proposed was simple. They would solve a crime without the help of the league. Show them that they weren't the kids they thought they were.

It was their unfortunate luck that the first major crime had to be in Gotham.

And that the criminal in question was Poison Ivy.

To their credit before their mentors had appeared. They were in fact kicking some green butt and no matter what the adults said Dick was certain if they just had a bit more time they could have beaten her.

"Do you have any idea how reckless you were?" Bruce asked for fifth time that hour but Dick knew better not to answer that.

"We were stopping a crime."

"You were showing off." Bruce snapped.

Dick knew he shouldn't have but the words slip out of his mouth before he can stop himself. "We were doing our job. You know the one you taught us to do. Maybe if you didn't treat us like children at every opportunity you'd see that."

"You are children."

"And as long as you think like that. We'll just do it again and again while your back is turned." Dick said lifting his chin in an attempt to make himself seem more confident than he actually was.

Bruce looked at him long and hard, his face completely unreadable. Dick feels like he's one o f Bruce's cases that is being slowly dissected in a million different angles.

"Go to bed." The Dark Knight ordered.

Dick did not need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Diana had taken it upon herself to investigate Cadmus and the fire, leaving the two kryptonians alone in the Hall of Justice. After moving Superboy to one of the much more comfortable rooms that the league used to use for downtime outside of missions, Superman started his quest for food for the child.<p>

Unfortunately it seemed like the Hall's cafeteria had already closed by the time he had gotten there. While he knew he could just speed away to search for a open restaurant, a voice that sounded very much like Bruce told him that it was a bad idea to leave Superboy alone in the building. So instead Clark is forced to raid one of the many vending machines within the facility.

He could get Superboy something better in the morning.

"This was all I could scrounge up," Superman told Superboy apologetically when he returned. His arms were filled with assorted snacks and drinks, dropping them all on a nearby table before taking a seat on the couch next to Superboy. "I didn't know what you would like so I just got a bunch of different things."

"Thank you."

After watching Superboy ferociously start tearing into one of the many bags of chips in front of him, Clark felt rather depressed at the thought that this was probably Superboy's first solid meal.

He would get him something great in the morning to make up for this.

As he watched Superboy eat, Clark finally noticed something. Superboy was nearly his spitting image at sixteen. But after taking a second look, Clark noticed some differences. There were features, like the shape of his nose, eyebrows and jaw that were not quite right. He knew his cheekbones had not been as sharp as that age; they had been covered in baby fat. The features that just don't fit were at the same time hauntingly familiar to the Kryptonian.

But for the life of him, Clark just couldn't say why.

"Is there something on my face?" Superboy asked..

"No." Clark said quickly. Superboy now satisfied instantly went back to his food. But Superman was still left with some lingering questions. "By the way Superboy, you said earlier that the genomorphs taught you? What exactly did they teach you?"

"They taught me to read, to write," Superboy explained while he opened a can of pop. "I know the names of things. They taught me history, math, assorted sciences." He paused in thought for a moment before continuing, "I know a lot of languages like Martian and Atlantean."

Despite knowing as the only speaker it would be impossible, Clark was surprisingly put out that Kryptonian wasn't on the list of languages the clone knew.

He would just have to fix that.

"And the fire? How did it start?"

Superboy was silent, obviously contemplating on whether he should explain. After several seconds of silence, the boy opened his mouth. "Dubbilex. He's a genomorph like me. He started it. He got me out of my pod early." Superboy said clenching his jaw as he remembered the ordeal that occurred just a few hours ago. "The building was already on fire by the time I woke up. He shoved some clothes into my arms and told me to run during the chaos."

"Why did he-

"They labelled me defective and I was going to be retired for another model." Superboy said his gaze firmly on the ground while he spoke. "Dubbilex saved me."

Clark liked to think that the fact he didn't fly off to beat up everyone related to Cadmus at the moment was one of his better accomplishments, right up there with the time he pushed earth away to safety from an angry Solaris. Pushing down the rage he felt for the boy, he managed to continue. "Why would they do that?"

"Because I can't fly like you. I tried-I tried at Cadmus," Superboy explained. "But all I could do was jump really high when I did."

"But I couldn't at your age either!" Clark interrupted, wanting to shut down the toxic train of thought going through the younger man's head. "I didn't fly until I was eighteen."

"Really?"

"Yes," Clark said firmly. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Although the man of steel promised himself to get Superboy examined as soon as possible just to be safe.

* * *

><p>As with every morning, Clark woke with the sun.<p>

Having spent the night at the hall on one of its many couches, Clark looked to his right to see Superboy fast asleep on one of the nearby couches. Clark's cape draped over him as a makeshift blanket. Superboy had an expression of serenity on his face, a far cry from how distressed he had looked the night earlier. It was startling to Clark how much younger it made him look.

Clark was also briefly surprised to see that boy wasn't in fact another particularly cruel dream since he had many of those over the years.

The troubled boy he met last night was real. He despite his origins was a fellow kryptonian. Someone Clark could teach in his powers, his culture and the history of the House of El.

Someone he could take care of.

And considering the nightmare, Superboy had just escaped he desperately needed someone looking out for him.

While wondering how quickly he could convert his guestroom into a bedroom fit for a teenager and everything else Superboy would quickly need in order to live with him, Superman decided to fulfill the promise he made to himself earlier. Calling the nearest leaguer to watch over Superboy in his absence, Superman went to go find the best breakfast he possibly could for the younger clone.

Hopefully, a diner would be open by now.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Sorry for the wait was on vacation and had this stuck on my computer back home.

Next chapter the rest of the league meets Superboy, but this time he doesn't have three teenagers to talk him up.

I'm friends with Shatterfire who made this prompt, and this came out of some ideas she dropped for SOS that I enjoyed. I will be giving Superboy, all his kryptonian powers throughout the story. A kryptonian that can't fly just makes me sad.


	3. Justice League

You Are Not Alone

Chapter Three: Justice League

* * *

><p>"For those of you not aware," Diana said to the assembled league in front of her, "last night a teenage boy walked into the Hall of Justice calling himself, Superboy."<p>

Clark listened intently as Wonder Woman explained to the League the results of her findings at Cadmus. The emergency meeting had been called by Batman, a little after breakfast. He had left Superboy, back at the hall where Catherine was giving. Diana had managed to verify what the teenage boy had told Clark. The strange facility beneath Cadmus, the bizarre creatures known as genomorphs they had engineered. She had even encountered one of the scientists who had transformed himself into a beast called Blockbuster in the process, gaining several bruises in the process.

"So are there more of these things?" Barry asked as soon as the amazon finished speaking. "I mean this one escaped but not all of them could be so lucky."

"The genomorphs I spoke to were pretty adamant that he was the only clone in the facility after I convinced them, Superboy was safe." Diana said. "Guardian worked at Cadmus and didn't even know this one existed. They've been keeping everything there tightly under wraps."

"But there could be more, right? In other facilities?" Hal inquired, crossing his arms. "Not just of Clark, here. They might be cloning their own weirdo mini-league right under our noses and we don't even know who 'they' are."

"That would be cool!" Captain Marvel piped in. "Can you imagine a teenage version of me running around? A little Captain Marvel Junior of my very own. "

"I think there's not enough room in this world for two Marvels," Black Canary said wryly.

"And can we sure this '_Superboy' _can be trusted," Captain Atom added. "I mean this whole situation sounds mighty convenient. Nobody in their right mind would get rid of an asset like their own little Kryptonian."

Clark ruffled at the way the nuclear Superhero said Superboy's name. But the murmurs of agreement amongst the league showed they shared Captain Atom's sentiment.

"Where is he now?" Hawkwoman asked, as always holding her husband's hand.

"At the hall."

"Alone?" That was Hawkman.

"With Catherine," Superman corrected. At the nervous glances shared among the members, he added defensively, "He's not going to do anything! He's a good kid."

"We don't know what it is," Batman said, speaking up for the first time. "But more importantly, do you have any idea how they managed to get your DNA?"

Clark shook his head. He had been wracking his brain for an opportunity since Superboy appeared but was left blank.

"In the best scenario, it was taken from the aftermath of a fight," Batman said, tenting his hands together in thought. "In the worst, your-all of our identities might be compromised and we have a gigantic security leak. As for Superboy, did it-"

"He. He's not an 'it'," Superman corrected.

"_He," _Batman continued, stressing the word grumpily. "Did he say anything useful? Does he know who is behind Cadmus?"

"Of course he doesn't. Why would he?" Captain Atom said. "That boy just doesn't smell right."

Before Superman could once again jump to the clone's defence, Red Tornado had beaten him to the punch.

"I believe this boy came to us for sanctuary, Captain Atom," Red Tornado said and if Clark didn't know better, he could swear he heard a tint of irritation in voice, "and despite his origins I believe we should give this child the benefit of the doubt. If it was not for him we would be in the dark of this organization that is plotting against us. Which I believe merits more of our attention."

After that, the conversation changed from Superboy to the exploits of the sidekicks. To, Clark's horror the stunt that they had pulled was trying to take on Poison Ivy on their own. Batman brings up the concept of a team for the sidekicks to join under the league's watchful eye to avoid a repeat.

It leads to J'onn bringing up his niece who snuck into his ship on his last visit to Mars who he thinks might benefit from such a team and Miss Martian quickly became the fourth member.

Realising the benefits of Superboy encountering, Meta-teenagers like himself, Clark tried to do the same with less positive results.

"No way in hell." Flash said as soon as he mentioned Superboy's name. "Don't get me wrong, Clark. I'm sure he's a nice kid. But we barely know anything about him and Kid Flash is my responsibility. I-I can't risk it."

The other mentors muttered similar sentiments.

"That doesn't sound fair," Captain Marvel said. "I mean we at least know more about him than J'onn's niece…no offence J'onn."

"Let's just put it to a vote," Wonder Woman said diplomatically. "Everyone for Superboy joining the team raise their hands."

Superman's arm practically hits the ceiling and he looked around the table to see Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow's hands in the air as well.

"Everyone one against?"

The other leaguers all raise their hands. The vote is left 6-10.

And with that it was decided.

Superboy would not be joining the Team.

* * *

><p>The members slowly file out to interrupt crimes around until all that's left is Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman.<p>

"You're not serious," Bruce said.

"What? All I said is I want Superboy to stay with me."

"You've known him for less than a day, Clark!" The Dark Knight exclaimed, rubbing his temple. "Just one day and you trust him around your parents—around Lois?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do." Turning his attention to Diana, he said, "of course he does. What other answer would you give me? Now, how exactly do you plan to explain him? You can't say he's a cousin or a distant relative. I doubt there's anyone in the country who doesn't know Clark Kent is adopted. "

"Then I'll say he's my son. Problem solved."

"Oh, Clark." Diana said softly, her eyes filled with sympathy and compassion. "Is that what you think of him?"

Honestly, Clark wasn't a hundred percent sure what he thought of Superboy. He had just said the first answer that popped into his head. The boy was young enough to be son. He technically _was_ his son. Something he never thought he possibly could have.

The idea was _nice _now that he thought about it_._

"You shouldn't." Bruce said bluntly.

"Why are you so against him?"

"Because I don't like how you're behaving around him. You're being completely irrational," Bruce clarified. "We don't know the first thing about him and you're already rolling out the red carpet."

Bruce didn't get it. But Clark knew more than enough. When he saw the boy—his blood who reminded Clark so much of himself when he was young it ached, he couldn't see the violation. That responsibility lay completely on the monsters who had tried to weaponize a child. All he could see was the lost child who had begged him for guidance when his sense of purpose had fallen apart.

Now he had the opportunity to guide him, to give him help that he was never given when he was young.

That's all he needed to know.

"We could just put him in a safe house. Just for a few days." Diana offered cautiously.

Clark shook his head. "I'm taking Superboy home whether you or the rest of the league want me to or not."

* * *

><p>By the time he managed to leave the Watchtower, the sun has just started to set in Washington. He managed to find Superboy in the hall curled up on one of the couches reading a copy of <em>Harry Potter<em> _and the Sorcerer's Stone_ that he must have gotten from one of the rec rooms_._

See, this is what the league just didn't get. Superboy was a completely normal boy.

The boy is so engrossed in the book he doesn't notice him standing over him, clearing his throat to get his attention. The boy instantly closed the book and greeted him with a smile.

"Superman!"

"Sorry it took so long," He apologized as the boy got up into a standing position. "I just had to get some things cleared up."

"The tour was interesting." Superboy offered.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get out of here. "

"To where? "

"Well, naturally you're coming home with me," he told him.

Superboy`s eyes widened in shock.

"I am?"

Superman nodded as he guided Superboy to the nearest zeta tube, to take him to his apartment building in Metropolis.

Well, Superboy might not have a team.

But he had him.

Superman hoped it was enough.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


	4. Conner Kent

You are Not Alone

Conner Kent

* * *

><p>Things are different now.<p>

Superboy hadn't been sure what kind of life he would have had when he left Cadmus.

But the current one wasn't so bad.

Over the past few weeks, Superboy had started to get used to living with the Kryptonian in his midtown apartment. The young clone had taken up residence in his guest room. He had thought originally it was going to be temporary, until the Man of Steel had made it clear that the room was permanently his from now on.

Superman, to his surprise, lived a normal, ordinary life as a reporter named Clark Kent when not fighting crime. The fact was a stunning revelation for the clone since the simulations the genomorphs had put him through had always separated Superman and the reporter that worked at the Daily Planet. It had taken a while for Superboy to accept the fact, even after seeing the transformation from hero to human first hand. It amazed him how a pair of glasses and a change of body language had made one of the most powerful men in the world as ordinary as anyone else.

Sup—Clark, after day two of seeing Superboy in nothing but the clothes he had run away in, had taken the younger boy shopping for clothes during the weekend. His solar suit and smoke stained clothing were swapped out with a wardrobe of assorted combinations of plaid, denim and leather. The sole exception was a black t-shirt with the House of El emblazoned on the front and a pair of cargo pants amongst many other clothing including a pair of glasses of his own.

"You'll need it," Clark had told him when he had presented it to the boy.

He had even gotten a name along the way.

Conner Kent.

The public story that Clark told him was that he was going to be his long lost son from a tryst he had in his youth. Superboy didn't think much of the story. Logically considering their ages and similar appearances, there weren't many options for Clark to choose from.

He with Clark`s help had managed to get most of his super-senses under control sans X-Ray vision. It, despite Superman's help over the past few weeks, wouldn't manifest and he still couldn't fly or use frost breath or heat vision. Even with Superman's assurances that his powers would develop over time, Dubbilex's words had continued to gnaw at him. There was without a doubt something wrong with him even if Superman didn't see it. There had to be, Cadmus had decided the best course of action was going to be to terminate him.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, Superboy turned his attention to his surroundings. Lately he had been spending his days, taking in the sights of Metropolis while Clark had worked. Today he had managed to find himself in front of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Clark had given him a lot of freedom, only giving the teenage boy two rules to follow. One, that he would return home by nightfall and two, that he would make sure not to get involved in trying to prevent any crimes while Superman wasn't around.

To Superboy, they were easy rules to follow.

A bright yellow banner was hung in the front of the museum announcing their newest exhibit.

_"Watch Greek Mythology come to life." _

Adjusting his glasses, Conner walked right on in.

* * *

><p>Things are different now.<p>

Clark had never quite gotten used to living alone despite how long he'd been in the city. It was nice to have someone to have meals with again without having to go all the way to Kansas.

Clark hadn't been sure what to expect when he had invited the boy into his home. But Superboy proved to be a quiet, polite boy who didn't ask for much—didn't ask for anything really. Clark had to practically force him into buying clothes and giving him a name besides Superboy. Clark had spent hours searching through baby books before Conner started to sound just right.

In the midst of writing an article on Dakota City's newest hero, a metahuman teenager named Static, a hero that Captain Marvel had spent weeks talking up over the past few months, Clark was reminded strongly of another group of teenagers that probably would have brightened up Conner's life.

Whatever dreams Superman had of the league slowly warming up to Superboy were quickly dashed in the meantime. He had tried to appeal to get Superboy on the team with poor results. Even worse, twice, he had caught a league member observing the boy from a distance. Luckily, Superboy's supervision abilities hadn't kicked in yet or he would have noticed them as well.

And Clark really didn't want him to find out that he was being spied on.

"He's dangerous," Bruce had told him when Clark had caught the dark knight watching Superboy.

"Stay out of my city."

This seemed to get the results he wanted. No other member of the league had popped in since. Maybe they had gotten better at hiding, Clark wasn't really sure.

Between work, taking care of Metropolis, and training Conner, Superman decided to stop working on anything with the league. He missed weeks of meetings, both public and private. Already tabloids pounced onto the rumor of him having left the league. Just the other day he had seen Godfrey spend an hour of his show in pure speculation of what line the league crossed to make Superman abandon them. He had tuned out when Godfrey had accused them of trying to summon an alien invasion to overthrow the government.

In reality, Superman just didn't want to leave Conner alone more than he had to. While the boy never said anything about it, Clark hadn't seen Conner interact with anyone else besides him for more than five minutes since they had met. He peaked in on the boy with his X-ray vision from time to time, and the boy was always alone.

He had quickly become one of the first to leave work now, always finishing his work by five. Just to be with him sooner.

Conner deserved that at least.

"You're just pounding away aren't you?" Lois said having slipped beside him while he was lost in his thoughts and reading his article over his shoulder. "It's like you've become a new man, Smallville. What changed?"

Clark gave her a shaky smile and laughed. "Nothing much. Just changed my coffee."

The woman raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief, before walking away. "Whatever you say."

As he watches her walk away, the Man of Steel feels like a coward. Every day he promises himself he'll tell her that Conner exists. Every day he'd look at her face and the words never come out and he would tell himself that would do it the next day.

Conner deserved so much better.

He deserved to be shown off.

He deserved a place on that team.

He deserved friends.

Looking at his article one more time, Superman was struck with an idea.

And at least he could at least try to fix one of those things.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

**Notes**

**Thank you Lolly for betaing.**

**This story won't reach invasion, so I aged up several members of the Invasion team because I enjoyed them.**

**Next Chapter: Cassie, Virgil and Billy **


End file.
